Sapphire, a fallen angel?
by Tsukaima-Sama
Summary: Sapphire appear in the human world, many problems wait for the little goddess... I'm changing chapters!
1. Prologue

Sapphire, a fallen angel?

A long time ago in the world of the gods was born a goddess to whom he gave the name Sapphire, she had brown hair and her eyes were blue, it would be the goddess of the jewels, after a rebellion by the people Sapphire's parents were killed, giving way to a corrupt ruler ... Odin, after that tragedy, the small Sapphire did not appear anywhere, which thanked Odin, as they could govern without a princess at his side.


	2. Several centuries later

Several centuries later

Several centuries later ...

- Wuaaa! - Shouted a girl tired of reading, had her hair pink

-'re bored because there is no mysterious things

- Said another girl named Yukie, had dark hair purple and his eyes were pink - morning you go to England truth? -  
Mayura said - if-very sad - but I see my brothers  
- Loki off of you?- Asked Yukie  
- Do not know

Mayura Daidouji was the daughter of the king of England, had two brothers, both seemed to Loki, with the exception of those that had dark hair and blue eyes gray, one was older than her and the other was smaller ... Takuyi Daidouji the elder brother and Taiki a minor or as he preferred to call it Mayura, Chibi

The agency detective Enjaku ...

A boy blue eyes had burst into the office with a tray in hand

- A little tea? - Asked the child who was sitting on a soft couch  
- Yes, thanks Yamino- he said kindly - the day is something different - he said to his son

- It is true- stated - Miss Mayura has not been

- Good morning- said the girl entering the office

After entering sat in a chair and stayed there looking at an indefinite point in your hands, the day was ending, and were 6:00 (18:00) at the agency is breathed an air gloomy, nobody spoke, four boys (Loki, Yamino, Fenrir and Ecchan) felt strange, because the girl who normally talked about more, had not the slightest word or spoken since his arrival, until...

Loki whispered ...- -  
What happens, Mayura? Surprised asked the detective miniature  
- Tomorrow ... I will England- she said with sadness  
- Ma-Mayura ... Why? -  
- I´m going with my brothers, Taking this as a goodbye…-  
Miss Mayura ...- -  
- Goodbye ... guys - said before leaving

These were not words to utter at the time, Mayura would leave and no longer would the more ... It was really a farewell? Because ... If it was so ... That was the most painful farewell for the little detective, even worse than when it exiled and worse, had not had time to tell his truth ...

In the dark of night could distinguish three shadows gathered in a small round table, each had a cup of tea in front, were Norm, who had taken a quick glance at the situation, the majority of them spoke

- Sisters ... Mr. Loki has not commented on Mayura to ... His little secret  
- What do you mean?- Asked the lowest  
- I think I know- finally spoke Vernandi

In saying this showed a smile, which would fear any human or god who was with her, Skuld, the youngest did not understand why I smile? It is assumed that no longer had anything against God and what he had to see their secret?


	3. Sadness

Sadness 

The lowest of the norm expected a sentence more, but these two remained silent, then obtó by sitting on your site again, the little remained without understanding, which is why it decided to ask ...

- What is the plan, sisters? -

- Soon will know, Skuld-spoke in the midst of the

- On time-said the greatest

The next day  
- It is time to leave ...- said a girl while pink hair was reflected in the mirror-Loki ...

- - Mayura his uncle had just pronounce his name, wanted to know if it was good

- Ah? - Turning-uncle said I should not worry ... 

- Depart in a few hours - was the only thing he said before leaving the room

While at the agency ...  
- Mr Loki ...- called him the snake

- What? - Asked the god of deception to see his son so worried

- Is not going to dismiss Mayura? - 

- Not ... - Said with our eyes fixed on the floor carpeting 

Dad - but-the wolf appeared at the door of the office

- Loki-tama ... Mayura-san is also sad-said confused the ghost

- If it was not sad about to leave-called god - I can not stop it 

After this talk sounds strange, not so strange, was present in the room, so, Loki already knew that sound ... The bell of Vernandi what think this trio of goddesses, this time?

- Mr Loki ... Suppose we want to know what we are - plotting said Vernandi becoming present in the room

- Yes, that's what I was wondering -


	4. A small advance

-Loki-sama you feel in love with her

-Loki-sama you feel in love with her? - saying the lil' ghost

-I believe… -

-Answer me please Loki-sama

-When you are…? – asked Yamino

-I'm talking with Loki-sama, shut up Yamino-san!!- the tears fall for the face of Skuld

-I'm sorry Skuld is true I love Mayura but I don't want to think about she-

-Why Loki-sama? Why…?

The moon illuminates that place that remained silent


	5. Heimdall's help

Is a new day, new pain and new feelings

Is a new day, new pain and new feelings? Well, that's the question for the detective he feels in love with her or is one of him deceit?

The green eye now are open, take a little air and now is preparing for a new day, the first day without her, an odd air blow in the window picks the attention of the detective is a hawk, Heimdall's here? That's odder

-Heimdall, tell me what you doing- Say Loki looking the hawk with red eyes

-The question here is why you don't looking for Mayura? - Loki is confused, Heimdall gave a council

- Mayura don't want me, that's the truth –

-No, she loves you, you don't see her love, but is true all the gods know-

-Why you give me a council?-

-Because… you feel pained, c'mon find your loved, wake up Loki! I help you-

-Ok, you win, let's find Mayura!- Regained the mood

Their wings fly too high, Vernandi gives a crawler, now the adventure begins


End file.
